It's Better like this !
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: After the Harry defeats Voldie, he goes to a muggle college away from everyone so he can try and get a normal life for a few years. But not everybody has the same idea. Things are going to get slightly strange for the new visitors
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first public Fanfiction so if you want to give me any comments on how to improve it please I'll be glad to hear it.****_

* * *

_**

**_You should know I don't own HP only the OC Characters. Sadly owning HP would give me some decent money_**

**_So yeah !!! Don't own a thing, got it :D_**

After Harry killed Voldie in his fourth year he had gotten sick of all the fame so he asked to move to a muggle college and change his name. Dumbledore granted that to him and he's now been there a year under the name Jake Stevens. The only person apart from Dumbledore who knew what his name was and where he was, was his long time boyfriend who moved and changed his name with him Draco Malfoy. He changed his name to Robert Johnson.

He shared the house with a six other people. Three boys and three girls. Michael Franks. Liam Angleton. Ethan Jones. Lynne Thomas. Trixie Connor and Miley Smith. Jake's hair was longer and had Bright red highlights and had gotten rid of his glasses. Rob's hair was darker and he had blue highlights in it.

Jake got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Trixie was already up sitting on the table reading Rock Sound. 'Morning.' He said as he walked past her to get to the coffee machine. 'Good Morning to you too.' She said smiling at him and then going back to her magazine. He just shook his head and carried on doing himself some coffee. When it was done he went over to the settee and laid down with his coffee on his stomach. 'I could take you right now looking like that.' Came a voice above him. Jake opened his eyes and smiled up at Robert. 'You wish.' Jake said leaning up to give him a kiss. 'I don't need to wish. I just have to ask in a very seductive manner.' Rob said kneeling down so he was behind Jake. 'Guys before you start anything let me get out of the room first.' Trixie said getting up and walking out of the kitchen with her hand over her eyes. 'Well. Now that no ones about.' Robert started but before he could finish Jake had turned round and pulled him into a kiss. He clambered onto settee and still clinging to Jake who had put his coffee down by this point. 'Guys please, some people want breakfast.' Michael said walking into the room and over to the kitchen. 'Sorry. I guess we'll have to finish this later.' Robert said smirking at Jake. But before the other could answer the front door burst open and Ethan came stumbling in carrying two Tesco shopping bags and about a dozen books. 'Hey you'll never guess what I heard this morning.' He said dumping the bags and the books on one of the counters. 'What on earth did you hear now.' Michael said sarcastically giving Ethan a kiss. 'Get everybody else first.' He said. Jake got up and went to the bottom of the stairs. 'GET YOUR ARSES UP. MICHAEL'S GOT NEWS.' He shouted. A few moments later there was grumbling coming from the stairs. Then the rest of the house appeared. 'What on earth is the news that we got to get up for.' Liam said rubbing his eyes. 'Well. I was told that we're getting two new students.' He said in a hurry.' The teens all looked at one another and then cheered. 'When are they coming?' Robert asked curiously. 'I think he said in about an hour.' Michael said watching his mates. 'AN HOUR.' They all hollered. Michael nodded. And they all went off to get ready.

They arrived back downstairs later on and all went about doing what they usually did. Jake went to the kitchen and sat on the counter and pulled out a bag of crisps. Rob went out the back to go skateboarding. Michael went out the back to ride on his BMX/Mountain Bike. Liam and Lynne went into the living room and put the TV on and watched something. Ethan and Miley sat in the Lounge and read magazines and Trixie put the CD player on and played Good Charlotte's Good Morning Revival and sat next Jake and they were both eating and singing.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Lynne went to answer it. 'Sir. Good to see you. Come in.' She said. He walked in and went into the Lounge area that was attached to the kitchen. Trixie went over to the CD player and put it on pause. 'I'm here to inform you that you're getting two new students. But you probably know that already.' He said and the kids in the room nodded. 'Well. The Deputy is going to bring them over when they arrive. He went over and sat down on one of the chairs. Trixie turned the music down a notch but played it and went to join Jake on the counter. They carried on singing and the Don started a conversation with Ethan. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. The Don stood up and got to the door before any of the students could. There was a few greetings and then The Don walked in with two teens and another older man with a long white beard. 'Trixie could you turn that down for us please.' the Don asked and she turned round from where she was sitting next to Jake and nodded. She then jumped down and walked over to the CD and turned it down. 'Can you call the rest of the house in please? ' Trixie nodded and smiled at the Don. She walked past the new kids, 'OI. Lover birds the new kids are here.' She called and then walked over to the back door and walked out. 'THE NEWBS ARE HERE!' she hollored before coming back in and standing by the counter. Then from the corridor Liam and Lynne walked in and went to sit on the back of the settee. Rob and Michael walked in with their helmets on. Rob walked straight over to where Jake was sitting. Neither of them had looked at the new kids yet. All the kids then walked round and stood in a line in front of the new kids. Even Rob and Jake, who paled slightly at realizing who the kids were. They then got their composure back and stood where they were supposed to. All the kids who went to Uni there knew the rules and everyone followed the rules.

'These are our new students' The Don said smiling over at the students in front of him

* * *

WOW, Is it as obvious to you as it is to me, who it is !!!!

Helpful comments please :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise to everyone who's been waiting ages for this story. My computer crashed on me thus making me lose this story and I've just not been able to re write it to any sort of decent content. But I've finally pulled it out, hopefully, this will help you all along. I'll try to do better from now on.**

**Disclaimer - Do I really need to admit it ! I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

'These are our new students, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.' The Don said looking through the line at the kids.

'This is Liam Angleston.' The Don said as Liam a nerdy looking short brown haired boy stepped forward and shook their hands without even blinking at them.

'Trixie Connor.' A girl with bright pink spiky hair said walking forward and shaking their hands. She smiled brightly at them and then turned round and stood back in her place.

'I'm Michael Franks.' Michael a slightly tanned dark haired boy said walking shaking their hands and giving a weak smile.

'Robert Johnson. Call me Rob though.' Rob sad taking their hands and being all happy and polite even though they noticed him straight away, probably the eyes and he noticed them he didn't make it obvious. He then stood back Jake took his hand naturally.

'Hia I'm Ethan Jones. Good to see you.' The burly mousey haired boy said shaking their hands and stepping backwards afterwards.

'Miley Smith.' The Don said indicating for Miley a tanned girl, with dark hair and glasses to step forward. She did so reluctantly and shook their hands quickly and re took her place in the line. 'Lynne, Thomas, pleasure.' The blonde girl said shaking their hands quickly and then getting back into line.

'Yow. Jake Stevens.' He said clasping their hands quickly and shaking them, avoiding eye contact. He then walked back over to where Rob was standing. He leaned into him, 'I'm going to become an incredible actor when this time is over.' He whispered moving his arm round Rob's back to rest on Rob's hand. Rob turned to look at him and kissed him on the temple.

'Professor. Why don't you and I go for a short stroll while the teens get to know each other.' The Don suggested noticing all the kids going back to the things they had been doing. The kids all looked at him and turned towards the new pair. 'Fine. We'll go and hang out in the back.' Ethan said getting up and walking out to the garden. The rest of the teens followed his exampled reluctantly and walked out to the garden.

They all dotted themselves around the garden. Jake and Rob were laying topless on the grass with their hands clasped in between them, with their eyes shut, clearly trying to ignore everything around them.

Michael was sitting on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in and top off. Liam was skating on the mini skate park they had in the garden.

Lynne was sitting under the big tree in the corner listening to music and reading a magazine.

Ethan was swimming round the pool, in nothing but his boxers.

Trixie was sitting in the sun with very little on listening to her Ipod and reading a magazine.

Miley was diving and swimming lengths of the pool.

Ron and Hermione were standing there watching the group of teens. 'Come and join us. We won't bite, much.' Michael said laughing to his own joke. Ron and Hermione walked closer and sat on the grass behind Michael because he seemed like the only one who would feel like talking to them. 'You don't have to worry about this lot they just like the sun.' Michael said indicating to the teens that were dotted around in the sun.

But before he could say anything else, there was bang from the front door and then a tall darker boy ran through to the garden and stopped to pant. 'Guys I need a favour.' He said and all the teens turned to look at him. 'What is it BJ?' Rob asked sitting up and taking his shades off. 'I need you to do me a garden gig.' He said walking over to where Rob and Jake were sitting. 'I don't mind.' Rob said and Jake shook his head. 'Nor I don't.' He said and carried on basking in the sun.

'Well then, we'll see you there.' Jake said getting up helping Rob up. The other teens in the garden all gradually stopped what they were doing and headed towards the trio.

'We'll get all our equipment and meet you over there in an hour.' Ethan said clapping BJ on the back. Said boy smiled and sighed. 'Thanks guys, I really need this. See you there.' He said before disappearing out of the garden.

The rest of the teenagers slowly gathered together and headed into the house. 'Everyone's going to be gathering all their equipment together. Why don't you guys join me in the living room and I'll get to know you a little better.' Michael suggested as he walked into the living room and let Ron and Hermione take the other seats. All sitting there quietly as the rest of the house were running around collecting things.

* * *

**Please give me reviews on this ! I really need the support to try and re write it to top standard !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hia everyone. I am so sorry I've made people wait for this. I have like 40 pages of this story written but I'v going through so much stuff crap since last time and I just thought I'm not good enough for this but I'm pulling myself together and trying to overcome my depressed state so I hope you guys like this.**_

**Disclaimer _ I don't really need to tell you guys this do I -I DONT OWN ANYTHING YOU NOW**

* * *

An hour later after the gang had all gathered their gear and Ron and Hermione had said very little about themselves the whole lot were standing in someone's garden.

Jake, Rob, Ethan and Trixie were setting up their instruments on a raised platform that was in the garden. 'Ok everybody, we are the Unbeaten Survivors. We will play some of our songs and then we will be taking requests from you afterwards.' Jake said into the mic which had caught everybodys attention and had them all looking at the band. 'This is our first song it's called grow up.'

_This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and MXPX rockin__'__ my room  
If you__'__re lookin__'__ for me I__'__ll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die  
I promise I won__'__t change  
So you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don__'__t wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don__'__t wanna be told to grow up  
And I don__'__t wanna change  
So you better give up  
__'__Cause I__'__m not gonna change  
I don__'__t wanna grow up_

_I'd like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone_

_Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I__'__m impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I__'__m immature but I will stay this way forever  
__'__Til the day I die  
I promise I won__'__t change (change, change)  
So you better give up_

_I don'__t wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don__'__t wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don__'__t wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don__'__t wanna be told to grow up  
And I don__'__t wanna change  
So you better give up  
I don__'__t wanna be told to grow up  
And I don__'__t wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don__'__t wanna be told to grow up  
And I don__'__t wanna change  
So you better give up  
__'__Cause I__'__m not gonna change  
I don__'__t wanna grow up  
__'__Cause I__'__m not gonna change  
I don__'__t wanna grow up_

The large assembled crowd in the garden cheered the band on as Ron and Hermione stood there clapping looking at each other slightly confused. The band then set straight off playing The Anthem.

_It's a new day  
But it all feels old,  
It's a good life,  
That's what I'm told,  
But everything, it all just feels the same..._

When the band finished and the cheering had died down Jake went up to the mic.

'Now these are a few new one's we've written that are actually written about something particular in our history.' Jake said looking over at Rob who just nodded for them to start the song.

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart_

_are you happy out there in this great wide world?_  
_do you think about your sons?_  
_do you miss your little girl?_  
_when you lay your head down_  
_how do you sleep at night?_  
_do you even wonder if we're all right?_

_but we're all right_  
_we're all right_

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side_  
_why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_  
_you broke my mother's heart_  
_you broke your children for life_  
_it's not ok,_  
_but we're all right_  
_I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes_  
_but those are just a long lost memory of mine_  
_I spent so many years learning how to survive_  
_Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_the days I spent so cold, so hungry_  
_were full of hate_  
_I was so angry_  
_the scars run deep inside this tattooed body_  
_there's things I'll take, to my grave_  
_but I'm okay_  
_I'm okay_

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side_  
_why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_  
_you broke my mother's heart_  
_you broke your children for life_  
_it's not ok,_  
_but we're all right_  
_I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes_  
_but those are just a long lost memory of mine_  
_Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_  
_yeah, I'm still alive_

_sometimes_  
_I forgive_  
_yeah and this time_  
_I'll admit_  
_that I miss you, said I miss you_

_it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those are just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_and sometimes_  
_I forgive_  
_and this time_  
_I'll admit_  
_that I miss you, I miss you_  
_hey dad_

The only teens who knew what that meant was Jake and Rob. The rest of the partying teens just cheered them on for more songs. 'Ok. This will be our last song and then we'll take some requests.' Rob said into the mic while Jake was changing guitars. 'Ready let's go.' Jake said as they started their last song.

_When I think about my life  
I wonder if I will survive  
To live to see 25 or will I just fall?  
Like all my friends, they just keep dying.  
People round me, always crying.  
In this place that I like to call my home._

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place_  
_Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days_  
_But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on._  
_We're moving on._  
_Keep moving on_  
_Life._  
_Hope._  
_Truth._  
_Trust._  
_Faith._  
_Pride._  
_Love._  
_Lust._  
_On without the things we've lost but things we've gained we'll take with us._

_And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man_  
_I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this_  
_With all this rain it just keeps falling_  
_On my head and now I'm calling_  
_Out to someone else to help me make it through_

_Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place_  
_Not everybody knows that everybody could be living their last days_  
_But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on._  
_We're moving on._  
_Keep moving on_  
_Life._  
_Hope._  
_Truth._  
_Trust._  
_Faith._  
_Pride._  
_Love._  
_Lust._  
_Pain._  
_Hate._  
_Lies._  
_Guilt._  
_Laugh._  
_Cry._  
_Live._  
_Die._

_Some friends become enemies some friends become your family_  
_Make the best with what you're givin_  
_This ain't dying this is livin_  
_Said were movin on and we've got nothin to prove_  
_To anyone_  
_Cause we'll get through_  
_Were movin on and on and on and on and on and on and on..._  
_Keep movin on_  
_Life._  
_Hope._  
_Truth._  
_Trust._  
_Faith._  
_Pride._  
_Love._  
_Lust._  
_Pain._  
_Hate._  
_Lies._  
_Guilt._  
_Laugh._  
_Cry._  
_Live._  
_Die._

_Some friends become enemies some friends become your family_  
_Make the best with what you're givin_  
_This ain't dying! this is livin!_

'Thank you everybody we'll have a break and then we'll come back to take requests.' Jake said taking his guitar off. The band then all left the stage and disappeared into different parts of the garden party.

Jake and Rob went over to a quiet part of the party so they talk in semi privacy even though Ron and Hermione were sitting very near to them they didn't care if they heard them because they wouldn't know what they would be talking about.

'Have you spoken with him recently?' Jake asked looking at Rob who just smiled at him.

'Yeah. I spoke with him a few days ago. He didn't tell me that THEY were coming though.' Rob said looking over at Ron and Hermione.

'He did say that he'll come and visit in a few days. He said he hasn't seen the others for a while, and he wanted to give something to us all.' Rob said. Jake smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him. 'Guys public place, come on.' Came a voice close to them. They broke apart and looked up to a tallish boy standing there with a brunette girl on his arm.

'Vince.' Jake said and got up and gave the other boy a hug.

'How's my brother from another mother.' Vince asked as they banged shoulders.

'I'm good. How was your vacation.' He asked as he kissed the girls cheek.

'It was fine. I was wondering if you'd heard off Da.' He asked.

'Yeah me and Rob were just talking about it. He's coming in the week, cause he hasn't seen us for a while. Also he's got something for Jimmy.' Jake said looking round to find the little boy.

'Where is he?' Rob asked standing up to hug the two aswell.

He's over with Kelly. She wanted to see him.' The girl said smiling at Rob.

'Well, we'd better get going because you lot are probably going to be going back on stage anytime now.' The girl said giving both boys a kiss on the cheek. Vince hugged them both and walked off with her.

'See you guys.' Jake called and then they went back to the stage to get some more music going.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Music used was

Simple Plan - Grow Up

Good Charlotte - The Anthem

Good Charlotte - Emotionless

Good Charlotte - Movin On

Hope to get some inspiring reviews from you guys to help me keep this going.


End file.
